


I Wanna Be Yours

by LostintheMaze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I haven't written smut in years, I wrote this to arctic monkeys, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, but I'm obsessed with Reylo so needed to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheMaze/pseuds/LostintheMaze
Summary: When Ben comes home from work late, Rey has some news for him. But Ben has some bigger news: he's finally quit his job, finally left his position under Snoke's thumb. Needless to say, the two of them find a way to celebrate in the best way that they know.





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I've never posted on here before, so here's my first ever fanfic! Predictably, it's Reylo and it's smut. I would've expected nothing less from myself. 
> 
> I wrote most of this to I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys, so feel free to pop that on in the background if it helps get you in the mood.
> 
> And last, but not least, enjoy! And please let me know what you think down in the comments box. I'd really appreciate any feedback anyone can offer :)

The television was a blur of colours to Rey as she lay back on the sofa. With a sigh, she lifted her phone up to check the time. 7:23pm. Where was he? Surely, he hadn’t forgotten about today and what it meant to her.

Maybe work was keeping him, she thought to herself. He had been getting stick from his bosses lately after the dip in company finances, but they wouldn’t keep him for two hours late, would they? She scoffed to herself. Who was she kidding? Of course, that twat, Snoke, would keep him late on a Friday night.

Rey had met her boyfriend’s boss once, and had hated his slimy nature instantly. Most of Ben’s colleagues were okay. Rey would even go so far as to say that her and Phasma could hold a decent conversation. But some were just downright awful, including that ginger dirt bag, Hux, who had leered at her at every opportunity at the last, and only, Christmas party that Rey had attended. She’d have to talk Ben out of bringing her to the next one, although he needed all the companionship he could get at those events.

Rey was just about to slide down another wormhole of memories when she heard the click of the lock. She shot up straight away, eyes brightening as she watched the door swing open to reveal Ben.

“Ben, I went to the offices and-” she paused instantly when she saw his appearance.

Ben, always put together Ben, had his tie slackened around his neck, hanging haphazardly. His collar was flicked up on one side, and his jacket nowhere to be seen.

“What happened?” Rey asked once the door had slammed shut.

Silence echoed through the space between them, broken by the thud of Ben’s bag on the floor.

“I quit,” he said.

Part of Rey wanted to pop the champagne, celebrate him finally being free of all the torture that he was put through every day. But she knew how much Ben had worked to get to where he was. It had taken a decade of his life to build up to being head of the financial department, and plenty of pleasing people he didn’t like.

Instead of speaking, Rey stood. She didn’t have the words to say everything she wanted to. Her feet took her to him, sliding across the wooden floor in soft socks. It was relief that overtook her, and him, as her arms wrapped around his middle, her head resting on his chest.

They didn’t say a word, afraid to disturb the peaceful moment they’d built after their bustling days.

Ben’s chin settled gently atop her head as his arms wrapped around her, securing her against him. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as she listened to the now steady thump of his heart, the movement of his skin grounding her in the here and now.

“I’m sorry I’m late home,” he murmured, his hand sliding up and down the ribbon of her spine. “I-”

“Ben,” she interrupted, finally leaving the sanctuary of his chest to look up into his eyes. They shone in the dim lamp-light, infinitely dark yet full of something she hadn’t seen in a while – hope.

Her hand didn’t leave his body as she smoothed it up his shirt to cup his cheek. He unconsciously nuzzled into her touch, the tip of his nose brushing over her thumb.

“Rey,” his voice vibrated through her, a prayer that made her warm from the inside out.

They didn’t need any more words, only their eyes to meet as her thumb followed the slope of his cheekbone, the coastline between skin and those captivating eyes. He looked at her like she was everything he would need to survive, his sustenance and shelter. He looked at her like she was home.

Her eyes washed over the landscape of his face, the familiar peak of his nose that sloped to the broad plane of his forehead. The cliff of his chin that dissipated out into the strong arc of his jaw. The soft pillow of his lips, now parted, that hid the secrets of his tongue and teeth. And the deep ocean of his eyes, so dark she could see everything and nothing that they held simultaneously.

Those eyes seemed to take in her features just as thoroughly, his stare only growing darker as their noses brushed. Rey hadn’t realised how close they were now, how achingly near his lips had become. She could feel the heat of his breath on her mouth, her own body responding with a rush of warmth to her cheeks.

Her body had become a desert, skin so hot it almost burned, her mouth an oasis that tempted him towards a kiss.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rey whispered, certain that they wouldn’t be talking about Ben quitting his job once they started to stoke the fire.

“No.”

Ben’s lips fell onto hers, his hands holding her impossibly tighter as he kissed her with everything he couldn’t expel before.

Rey’s hands rose to tangle in his hair, gripping the strands between her fingers as she surrendered herself to his mouth. They lost one another to pants of hot breath between presses of lips and tongues, teeth scraping against lips in their rush to consume one another whole.

Ben’s lips slid from hers, an exasperated groan escaping from her throat as he did. She needed his lips back on hers like she needed breath in her lungs. But then his teeth were scraping along her jaw, tongue leaving a wet stripe along her skin as she struggled to cling to him. Rey’s fingers scored lines down the back of his shirt, only stopping at his arse, which she pulled closer. It forced their hips to bump against one another, his obvious arousal hard as a rock against her stomach.

His name left her lips like a prayer as he sucked gently where her mouth and shoulder met, her body arching into his. He knew just how to control her, but she knew how to control him too.

One of her hands made its way between their bodies, gripping him hard over his trousers. Ben moaned, long and low, his chin resting on her shoulder as his mouth gasped hot breaths against her skin. “Fuck Rey,” he murmured, the rumble of his voice against her skin going straight down to her core.

“You’re wearing too much,” Rey said, her other hand working at his belt a heartbeat later. Her fingers stumbled a few times before getting the buckle undone, the leather slipping free from its loops easily. The metal clattered against the floor like a gunshot in the silence. Both of them held their breath as Rey’s hand moved from rubbing him to undo the button and zip of his trousers. It took little effort for her to push the fabric down to pool at his feet, the bottom of his shirt hanging loose, creased from where it had been tucked in.

They paused for a moment to take one another in. Ben’s lips were swollen, a beautiful shade of red that matched the flush on both of their cheeks. Rey’s t-shirt was hanging off her shoulder, her bra strap inches from falling too. They were both in disarray, but the moment was just as it should be, their eyes blown wide with the unfiltered desire for one another.

Neither would ever know which of them lunged for the other first as their mouths fought a war, their hands dancing across one another’s clothes and skin, tugging at anything that covered the other. The buttons of Ben’s shirt were mostly undone before Rey gave up with a frustrated groan, and the two burst apart once again. Rey tugged her t-shirt over her head and shrugged her bra straps from her arms until the cups sagged against her breasts. Ben, just as frustrated as Rey with his shirt, tore the material apart, a shower of buttons hailing against the floor, unnoticed. He shrugged his shirt off next, letting it float to the floor, before stepping out of his trousers. Any other time, Rey would have laughed at how silly he looked with just his boxers, shoes and socks on, but now wasn’t the time for that.

“Bed,” she growled at her partner, searing his mouth with a burning kiss before whipping around to go to their bedroom. On her way, she arched to unclasp her bra, leaving it behind her like a trail he must follow.

Ben watched her hips sashay as she went, his brain finally getting him to move as Rey shimmied out of her jeans. He kicked his shoes off as he went, unable to take the time to peel his socks from his feet.

He pounced on her once they were near the bed, hips slotting against her to grind against her barely clothed body. The shudder that rippled through Rey’s body only served to arouse him further, his eyes heavily lidded as he tried to gain some semblance of control over his animalistic instincts.

His hand fisted in the bed sheets beside her head as she pinched his nipple between her fingers, raising the pink flesh to a point. Ben hissed a breath between gritted teeth, his body surrendering completely to Rey’s touch.

Rey’s mouth curved into a satisfied smirk as she basked in Ben’s reactions to her. She bucked her hips up against his for good measure, pretty sure that this pair of underwear was soaked through with her arousal.

“Take it off, Ben,” she whispered, leaning up so her lips could brush the shell of his ear before her tongue brushed the lobe. He obeyed without question, sliding down her body to slide his fingers beneath the elastic.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating to cool brush of air tangled with the hot puff of Ben’s breath, but it never came. She peeled her eyes open, heart hammering an erratic rhythm in her chest.

“Ben,” she whined, arching up off the bed to prompt him further. Instead, he pressed a constellation of kisses across her stomach, scattering kisses like stars between the rise of her hip bones. Her reign of power over this encounter had ended. She knew that as soon as his lips dared to glide close enough to their goal it made Rey squirm with need.

“You- ah – you fucking tease,” the words rolled off her tongue before they could be stopped by the gasp that silenced her voice. His lips were feather light as they brushed over her underwear, lower, until they rested on the damp crotch. Rey was burning up with anticipation, the fire that had simmered low in her stomach now stoked to a brilliant blaze that could scorch acres of land. The sensations were enough to turn her on, but his eyes - god his eyes - they were sinful. Blown wide with arousal as a dastardly smirk curved his full lips before they pressed against the fabric they’d been teasing. His tongue dared to lap out, to taste her arousal through the fabric, the tip sliding up to glance over her clothed clit.

“Take them off,” she demanded, although her tone was breathier than she’d wanted. Yet he acquiesced, fingers rolling the underwear down her legs achingly slow, leaving trails of gasoline that ignited with his touch.

Finally, she was bare beneath him, that scrap of cloth discarded on the floor and swiftly forgotten. Her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of his hot mouth on her equally hot cunt. But there was nothing.

Rey’s eyes shot open to look at the triumphant expression on her boyfriend’s face. He knew this was how this night would go. He knew that giving her the mirage of control would leave her pliant to his every touch, no matter how teasing it was.

And the teasing was only going to continue, his goddamn pillow soft lips brushing against her ankle, which he bowed to kiss. It took what felt like years for him to delicately kiss up her calves, to pause at her knee to circle it with more brushes of his mouth.

He was killing her, and she made that clear with ever insistent tug she gave to his hair. “Ben, please,” she whined, needing something to relieve the pressure he’d built inside her. Rey could feel her muscles clenching around air as if trying to draw something inside to sate the pleasurable ache.

Ben made an even slower ascent up her thighs, teeth and tongue making pauses every inch to taste and tease the sensitive skin. Rey could hardly breathe, her mind claimed with only the small sensations that he offered her.

As his mouth reached the silky insides of her thighs, Rey squirmed to get him where she wanted him, attempting to hook her leg over his shoulder to guide him. But Ben was stronger, and had an iron will when it came to pleasing her, it seemed. She groaned and bucked her hips up towards him, hoping the eye-level view of her glistening folds might spur him into action.

Ben finally paused. Rey watched as his tongue wetted his lips, breath held in anticipation as he lowered that torturous mouth towards her once again.

The relief mixed with the pleasure of the slightest of touches to her clit drew a moan from her lips, muscles tightening around nothing once again. Oh, he knew how to play her body, to make her give him a symphony of sounds.

Rey’s teeth sank into her bottom lip as she felt him flick the tip of his tongue around the erect bundle of nerves, its pace consistent, yet too slow to let the fire grow out of control. 

“Look at me,” he said against her, voice husky with desire as he stared at her from between her thighs. The words rumbled through her, vibrating deep into her core as she obeyed his order, helpless to do anything but.

She watched as he laved her in attention. Every movement of his mouth against her was felt in sharp bursts of pleasure that shot up her spine, making her hips cant up to get more of what he was offering. Yet every time, his fingers splayed out on her stomach, palm pressing her back down until she was flat on their mattress.

Then she felt the tip of his finger at the heat of her entrance, circling its edge before testing its waters to the first knuckle. Rey could only bite her tongue as her eyes squeezed closed, the feeling of him on her body only amplified by the absence of her sight.

“Look at me,” he said again, giving her clit a sharp pinch to get her attention. Rey yelped, shooting up to rest on her elbows and look at him. She really looked at him this time, at his swollen lips that shone in the lamplight with her arousal, at his tousled hair that her fingers had mussed just minutes ago.

“I’m looking,” she replied, waiting for him to be satisfied with her attention.  His eyes stared back at her, dark as the night that had fallen outside their window. She could feel the hot brush of his breath against her, sending a shiver rippling up her spine.

“Ben,” she whined, then gasped as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her swollen clit. The sound morphed into a moan Rey couldn’t contain, her head falling back as all her body’s focus moved to the space between her legs. Rey let her eyes slip closed as Ben’s tongue started a dance around her clit, the slow circles he drew driving her insane, yet giving her exactly what she needed.

Then she felt his fingers probe her swollen lips, dipping into her with ease. Rey groaned at the sensation of being filled with his digits, fingernails scratching at the sheets beneath her to find something to grasp, to ground her.

His name left her lips with her breath as his fingers found that spot inside her that made her crazy with want, his pace slow at first, but building up to a crescendo of sensation that Rey knew he would offer her.

Rey’s lips parted, her breath catching in her throat as she focused on his mouth around her clit and his fingers buried inside her, both feelings twisting together like vines that tightened around her. It built and built, her muscles clenching in anticipation of the release that he was bringing her to. “Ben,” she gasped, hands groping forward to get a hold on that hair she needed to tug at. “So close.”

Her words only spurred him on, his eyes flicking up for a moment to take in the sight of Rey’s back arched and face screwed up in anticipated ecstasy.

She formed words with her mouth, some of them escaping with each gasped breath, her fingers tightening in his hair. Rey could feel it. Her eyes screwed tightly shut to feel everything he did to her. God, it was too much, yet just shy enough. Her hips bucked up off the bed, urging Ben on. “Please,” she whined over and over, waiting for him to push her over the edge.

Rey could feel the smirk on his lips as he waited, keeping his rhythm constant. He was building her higher, just so the fall into bliss would be even further.

Then he pushed her over the edge, fingers pressing that little bit harder against her and tongue flicking over her clit.

Rey couldn’t help but cry out, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling hard on every strand she could grasp as her ecstasy exploded through every nerve ending like a firework. Her body jerked off the bed, hips pushing to get as close to his mouth as possible. She rode out her orgasm for as long as she could, the hair on the back of her neck clinging to her skin with sweat.

“Fuck…” she said with what little breath she could gather, her body melting into the sheets. Ben gave the space between her legs a gentle kiss before rising to crawl over her body.

His lips met hers before she could open her eyes, slipping against hers, smearing her mouth with her own arousal. Rey moaned at the taste he brought to her, sucking at his bottom lip to get more of him and her combined. Their tongues tangled together, mouths offering hot breaths to the other.

It didn’t take long for Rey to reach between them. She shoved his boxers down from his hips, using her feet to get them down his legs. Ben kicked the clothing from his feet once it reached his ankles.

Her hand wrapped around his cock and she moaned at how right it felt to curl her fingers around him. She teased him, slowly stroking up and down his length, letting her thumb slide over the head every few passes.

Ben’s mouth fell to her neck now, kisses scattered across her skin desperately as she gripped him tighter in her fist.

“I need to feel you,” he murmured into her skin. “Need to feel your wet cunt, Rey.”

The words sent a shudder straight through Rey, landing in exactly the spot Ben wanted to feel.

“Now,” he growled, teeth grazing against her collarbone. That was all Rey needed to guide him towards the apex of her thighs, letting his length brush between her clit and where his fingers had been minutes ago.

Then she raised her hips, letting the head of him slide inside her barely an inch. It didn’t take any more prompting for Ben to meet her, taking his time until his hips were settled against hers.

Rey couldn’t help the noises she made as he filled her, the sensation unlike any other she had ever felt before. The intimacy of having Ben inside her, as part of her, was almost overwhelming. Her hands slid around to the wings of his shoulders, nails gently scoring lines down the blades as she murmured his name against the shell of his ear.

The sweet moment where they paused would be the last of its kind. For once Ben let his hips move, just an inch, his thrusts grew sharp, a staccato rhythm where they’d been a soft scale of notes before. Rey tried to meet his pace, bucking her hips so they hit against his almost painfully. But the pleasure masked the pain as she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Their breaths mingled, hot and heavy, as their bodies moved together. Ben grunted as Rey gave breathy gasps, the air knocked from her lungs every time he pushed deeper inside her.

“There,” Rey’s word mingled with her moans, her body striving to keep that angle he’d just found, that angle that hit _just_ the right spot to spark a network of nerves to life.

Ben followed her instructions, forehead creased with the focus it took to hold himself above Rey whilst keeping control over his approaching climax. The angle was perfect for him too. The way her muscles clenched around him, as if they never wanted him to leave her, made him moan louder.

“Rey, I-” he groaned, eyes screwing up in the way that meant he was close.

Wanting to cross the finish line with him, Rey let one of her hands skirt over her stomach to reach between them. It didn’t take long for her to set a punishing rhythm on her clit, matching that of Ben’s thrusts as he pounded her into their mattress.

“Fuck,” she gasped, rolling the bundle of nerves between her fingers. It felt like fire was scalding between her legs, building from the embers that Ben had left behind. The pleasure built to a strong flame, burning through her body until it claimed her in an inferno that left her breathless. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, breath caught in her throat as the fire consumed her completely.

It didn’t take long for Ben’s groans to grow in volume and frequency either, his breath coming in quick gasps as his rhythm stuttered. Their hips met as Ben buried himself inside her, forehead resting against hers as he came. Rey could feel him coat her insides with his spend, soothing the blaze inside her to a tamer flame that brought a soft whine to the surface of her mouth.

They spent several moments like that, hearts beating out of their chests as they recovered from their passion.

“God, Rey,” Ben murmured, mouth hovering over hers.

Rey couldn’t help but smile, a chuckle bubbling up to her lips. “Just Rey, Ben.”

That was all it took to get Ben to open his eyes and roll them at her. They sparkled just the same, filled with something that sent heat straight to Rey’s steadying heart.

He carefully pulled himself from her before rolling over to lay beside her, the two of them staring at the cracks in the ceiling above them.

“I love you,” they said into the silence simultaneously. That was all it took for the two to look at one another once again, eyes full of adoration for one another. For they both knew that whatever the world would throw at them, they would face it together.


End file.
